


Death and Life

by jakeyd420



Category: Be More Chill, Harry Potter AU - Fandom, be more chill au - Fandom, bmc - Fandom, bmc au - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, bmc, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeyd420/pseuds/jakeyd420
Summary: Jeremy and Rich are terrified of their chances of becoming death eaters. Jeremy begins to give in as Rich stays away.A be more chill harry potter au woo.





	Death and Life

Chapter One

 

Rich practically lived at hogwarts he would stay during breaks, the summer between second and third year he stayed enjoying roaming, making his own food, and working on perfecting his craft. It was now his sixth year and the sixteen year old had stayed the entire summer, it was now September first and he helped getting the castle ready. The young slytherin wasn't ready for the obnoxious gryffindors, dumb hufflepuffs, wise ass ravenclaws, and the first years. He absolutely hated first years, but at least he would be around his group of friends again. So far each year they have done the chorus group with the frogs Rich refused to touch and they had been trying to figure out how to stop himself and Jeremiah Heere, who were destined the live the same fates as their parents had. They did in secret for fear of people finding out that they were related to some of the dark lord's followers.

 

Rich sat at the table with Jeremy, both in their robes. "My summer was such shit. I swear to god if my dad wasn't a dumbass we could get work done, but nooo, he has a meeting to attend to. Fuck the world."

 

Rich smiled and agreed to his friend as he ranted. "Have you talked to the gang today? I want to sneak out," he winced softly at his lisp. 

 

Jeremy nodded, "We are, same thing as last year. Perfect prefect, Jakob Dillinger, told us we shouldn't,  but he said he is coming because Michael convinced him to."  
  
  


Rich was going to speak, but he had been interrupted by the headmaster beginning to speak. He listened and watched the first years,  _damn, they really do get smaller every year,_ Rich thought to himself. Once it was all over and they had eaten, the two slytherins walked out and to the secret room that only appeared to them. It was their sanctuary in a time of need. They waited as three gryffindors walked in; the head of the quidditch team and prefect/head boy Jake Dillinger, the mischief who should really be a slytherin, but has two wealthy muggle parents Chloe Valentine, then Jenna Rolan who loved potions and was the only gryffindor Snape seemed to like. The three hufflepuffs then walked in, Brooke Lohst, Michael Mell, and Christine Canigula. Those three are the three everyone has had or still has a crush on. They sat around and Rich leaned onto Michael. They had slowly gained a romantic relationship which none of the group could figure out, even Rich couldn't. 

Jake started the conversation, as usual, but this time was completely different. He was serious and a bit scared. "It's our sixth year, we have one more year to take care of Jeremy and lisp boy or else they have to end up death eaters or worse," Jake swallowed whatever was stuck in his throat, "death." 

Rich frowned, he never thought of dying. He wish his dad hadn't been a fuckup, he and Jeremy had dealt wiht the same thing. Their mothers had tried to leave, not become a death eater, but they were ended up dead at the hands of their fathers. Rich closed his eyes softly. "Did anything happen over the summer?"

Jeremy slowly nodded, his face was full of fear. "I was forced to a meeting, this guy, they can him the squip, he is a death eater. He has been over a lot, training me, trying to change me. I- I'm scared, I do not want to end up like my mother," he looked at the group, "at this point my only option is to just give in! I was born into this which means I have to deal with it and Rich does too!"

Rich glared at Jeremy. "I am perfectly fine staying here. I can get a job, they like having me here. They don't belittle me or force me to be like them." He noticed something inside Jeremy had changed, what a fan-fucking-tastic way to start this school year. 

Jake shook his head. "There has to be a way to change it, to fix it. We can-" he was interrupted by Jeremy, "You can not hide in Hogwarts forever Rich. You are going to have to face what life your parents have forced you into. I don't think your mother would be proud of you hiding here at Hogwarts, what about your family? Do  you even remember what it is like riding the Howarts express?"

Rich was tearing up. "SHUTUP!" He got up, Michael tried to grab him, but missed. Jeremy rolled his eyes as he watched Rich leave. Michael looked at Jeremy confused. "Are you happy now? You got Rich to go away. What happened to the Jeremy we knew and loved? I'll see you guys in class."

With that the others took their leave, it was quite awkard, the tension clear. They all could tell this was going to be a long first week.


End file.
